Insanity in a Box
by Nova Strike
Summary: When the Zero Virus and Sigma start turning up to attack a pair of teens, their lives are turned upside down, and chaos ensues... (Crossover of Megaman/Megaman X/Megaman Legends) Might wanna read the Author Notes...
1. Default Chapter

NS' A/N: Yes, this is insane.. And in Word format half the time. O.O Co- written by my friend Foxeh on AIMS... Do not ask me what the heck spawned this. We are both insane. :D Expect chaos, anarchy, obscure references, and of course, Sigma bashing, among other oddities. :D Flames will be used to create a nice toasty fire in the fireplace. Enjoy!  
  
Insanity in a Box  
  
A screwed up Megaman Crossover fanfic brought to you by Nova Strike and FoxBot Mathias.  
  
The Year was 2002AD, in the realm known only as the United States. It was/is composed of about 50 states, and many territories. That has very little relevance for now, but hey, it's a beginning. Beginning for what? We'll get back to you on that. However, big things were happening. The war on terrorism, of course, weighed heavily on the minds of two teenagers. Both of whom were communicating on AOL Instant Messenger.  
  
"FOOOOXEEEEH!" Came the text of the male youth's screen. "HI SIS!!!" He replied as he sipped from a Cherry Coke. He began typing again. "Ugh, headache." He took one hand off of the keyboard and rubbed his forehead. "Anyway..."  
  
He had been worrying about a few things. Of course, as everyone who talks to him knows, he worries about everything. He's also scared of the dark, but we won't go into that. He stared at his monitor, waiting for a response. "Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww." The reply from his internet sibling was distinct. Ten seconds later, she added, "Drink some water.. That or Tylonol.... Puppeh thinks my jeans are a toy again." She moved her hand, prying the animal off her pants leg. "Jeans are not your friend." She grumbled, shoving a sock rope in her pet's mouth. The puppy trotted away, toy in mouth. The female brushed a strand of hair from her face. Generally a gaming addict in general, people generally found her strange. Or hyper. Or both. Those that complained usually found themselves bitched out. Her fox-like little brother nodded and replied, "Okay, hold on a second." As he walked off into the darkness that is his house, he looked around, and began to think. Hmm, he thought, could this headache be more than a pain? He had always questioned these things, as he tried to be as open-minded as possible, and yet even he blocked some things. He started running some water and ran his hands under the faucet. Maybe I'm losing it. He brought his hands forth and sipped the water.  
  
Since he was but a 'kit', as he refers to it, he had never really trusted his instincts, but knew that something was different about the world. Of course, no one believed him. He had always been an outcast, since he lives in a very narrow-minded town. Since he was different, he didn't belong. That made everything fall in place as years passed, however.  
  
He returned to his computer, his headache subsiding. "Okay, I'm back. Headache's gone." "That's good." The sister replied. She dully cracked her neck and joints. Glancing up breifly, she could've sworn she saw a hint of purple on the ceiling. ".... Huh." She shrugged, turning and running to fetch a drink in one of her "AFK" moments. Something felt funny, but half the time, she considered herself insane anyhow. She leaned forward and breezed through her Winamp play list, settling for "Inside Out" by VonRay. "I'm hallucinating now!" She said, post reeking of sarcastic "joy". "I saw purkle shit!"  
  
The curious younger bro looked to the IM window, not really knowing what to say. "Purple shit? Whaddya mean Sis?" His headache began to return, this time with a vengeance. He looked behind him sharply; not really knowing why, and then uttered something oddly.  
  
"Zero?"  
  
He had been listening to some Mega Man X music, Sigma's Fortress to be exact. He had thought that his mind was wandering, that he was maybe losing it yet again. He turned back to his computer and shut WinAmp down.  
  
"Umm, Sis?", he messaged. "I think I'm losing it..."  
  
"Whatcha say that for?" Came the usual calm reply. The older sister cracked her knuckles. "Dark side popping up again? Beat with down like the whore it is." She added, taking a cup of hot cocoa from over her shoulder without glancing and taking a sip. She muttered thanks.  
  
"I coulda swore I felt Zero standing behind me. I've lost it for sure this time Sis...", he replied. The confused boy folded his arms and rested them on his desk, soon before he laid his head down, thinking. He looked back again unsure, and a bit scared. "Maybe it is that.", he typed in and sent as he sighed and loaded WinAmp. Maybe some music will help me, he thought to himself.  
  
"Who knows? I saw purkle shit. I could be losing it too." The older (NOT BY MUCH) female sipped her cocoa. "Butterfinger Cocoa should not taste like this." She glanced at her Vanilla Coke. "I BLAME YOU, SODA."  
  
There was universal silence at the odd, odd comment the female said. "Anyhow, Foxeh, turn around an' see if that clears things up."  
  
The younger nods. "I'll see what I can do." He was always one to try his best at everything he did, even the little things. They always mattered. He turned around, and felt something incredibly strange. He rose from his chair and walked to the southern end of his room, watching and listening for anything that might happen.  
  
"Not this again...", he muttered to himself as he walked to the window and began staring into the night sky. There were no stars, as usual, nor did he see a moon anywhere in the sky. Having no clue as to what was going on, he returned to his PC to report back.  
  
"I'm not seeing anything, but that feeling's come back." He loads up a familiar song, and said feeling becomes worse. "This song...", he typed. "I'm getting something..."  
  
The female began her response when something large, purple, and ambiguously violent dropped-literally-in her lap. "AH MOTHER F*** SHIT ON A STICK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! ZERO VIRUS! SHIT!"  
  
The Zero Virus in question soon found himself meeting the wall, then the jowls of a teething dog.  
  
"VIRUS. COMPUTER ROOM. PURPLE ZERO. F***." She soon typed. Then she began to hide under the desk, chair acting as a shield.  
  
Curiously, the boy asks, "What the hell?!! What's going on?!"  
  
He received no response, so he got up and turned to see something he wish he hadn't. "Oh dear God...", the boy muttered as he stood in shock. "It can't be..." The shadowy, transparent figure then moved closer, reaching for the young one's face. He stepped back, trying to stay away. He rushed to the computer and tried typing, and hurriedly told everything he had seen.  
  
"He's here! It's him!"  
  
"HIM!? WHO HIM!? WHAT HIM!? I'VE GOT MY HANDS FULL HERE!!" Came the panicky reply. Indeed the female did have her hands full. Well, she did until she belted the Zero Virus clean in the face with the empty Vanilla Coke can. This merely passed through the virus, which looked more amused then irritated. Then again, the virus was violent, and because it was violent, it was decidedly best not to piss it off. No one said the female was bright however. The worried Fox looked to the screen, which was covered by an ominous shadow of the man he dreaded seeing. "Stay away from me... I don't care who you are, I'll fight you." He looked to the ghostly figures face, a red dot on his forehead. "Why do you bother me?!" The figure flashed a devious grin, as it revealed a large scythe; the blade made of green photon energy. Fox tried getting to the keyboard, and hurriedly typed, "SIGMA IS IN MY HOUSE!" before he was tossed back against a wall.  
  
"........................." The female hid again. "Well shit, we're screwed."  
  
Meanwhile, as Sigma silently closed in, a Beam Sabre swipe caught the Maverick Leader off guard, the crimson warrior wielding the weapon scowling at the Mr. Clean Wanna-be. The young one begins to look up from his defensive state to see the man in crimson armor. Looking at the detail of the fight, he instantly recognizes who it is, but remains speechless, and a bit confused. He gets up to type something, but it's garbled in his state of shock.  
  
"This is too weird!!"  
  
The crimson warrior soon threw Sigma out a window. Luckily, this soon resulted in a couple other people grabbing the enraged Reploid tyrant, before the crimson one grabbed the boy and took off, just as Sigma broke loose. "We're outta here!" The crimson warrior said.  
  
Meanwhile, the female was doing all she could to ward off the Zero Virus-Short of throwing the valuables. "GO AWAY. THIS IS NOT NORMAL. YOU AREN'T REAL. SO GO AWAY." The female growled. The virus merely sweat dropped, beginning to ponder at the sanity present. Before the crimson warrior could leave, the boy typed up one final message, and looked up. The message read, "Zero's fighting Sigma!"  
  
As they left, the young one looked up to the warrior, wondering where he had come from, and why he was even involving himself with a lowly boy such as he. He had nothing to offer to a fight. He really didn't like to fight. "Zero? Why are you here?"  
  
The warrior in red simply smiled back down. "That will explain itself."  
  
Meanwhile, the female finally risked dodging the virus, and was out the door, hightailing it at top speed. About two minutes after she zipped off, Zero and the boy materialized in some brush next to an accomplice. "Well?" Zero asked, setting the boy down. The boy watches, and looks around. Speechless, he tries to speak, but only quiet squeaks are heard. The man in crimson sighs and bows his head. "I swore I'd never use the word newbie, but..." He looks to the boy. "Can you at least tell me that I'm in the right area?" The boy nods nervously. Zero grunted approval before staring at his accomplice. "Cut with the damn quiet act. Any luck, or not? Cause I got to tell X and..." The accomplice, a tall purple haired robot wearing large white armor, looked back and nodded. "It is as planned." he replied simply, always smiling. It seems he never stopped smiling.  
  
The boy looked up at him, and a strange expression filled his face. "Y... Y... you're..."  
  
The tall one looked back down and nodded. "I am." "He's on our side, don't worry." Zero said calmly. "Despite popular belief, he has some semblance of sanity. I think." Zero had to duck the incoming fwap.  
  
Meanwhile, the female finally stopped running and was reading a cross street sign. "Neeeeed Starbucks." She grumbled.  
  
The young boy looked to the man in red, then to the tall one, then proceeded to collapse, mumbling, "This isn't real...."  
  
The man in red simply sweatdrops as the tall one looks down, wondering what has happened. "This is illogical. Perhaps I have set a shock within him?" "Based on the study we've been doing? This seems pretty accurate of what he'd do. Yup. Where's the other one?" ".............."  
  
Meanwhile, the female was dodging the Virus. Again. "Bad virus! Naughty virus! WAAAHHH! LEMMIE ALONE!" She wailed. The virus merely kept doing what it enjoyed most... Blowing things up.  
  
"I am uncertain, but my scanners read activity in that sector." He points over to where the female is. "I am certain that said activity is linked to the female."  
  
The boy raised up finally, muttering, "Stay away from my Sist... ugh..." He collapsed again, as both the crimson warrior and the tall bureaucrat sighed and sweat dropped.  
  
"Who will retrieve her?" the bureaucrat asked.  
  
"You do it. You can do that... Laser... stuff and... Stuff." Zero said, sweat dropping. "Plus this fella here needs some waking up." Zero sweat dropped. He poked the boy with a stick. Juno nodded, and disappeared as he teleported to where the activity had been reported.  
  
The boy remained unconscious as Zero kept poking him. Only a light squeak could be heard occasionally. "...Why these two, I'll never know." Zero grunted to himself. He debated sharpening his stick with a pencil sharpener idly.  
  
Juno was treated to a rather strange sight. The female hid behind a lamp pole while the Zero Virus just sweat dropped, debating id it was worth going over and doing what viruses did best. It settled for jumping at Juno with a hiss. "You shall be erased." said Juno as he fired a mightly laser at the virus, sending it to wherever deleted things go. He walks over to the female, and asks her a few questions. "Are you damaged?" "Uhhhhhhhhh................" The female stared with a blank expression before curling up and bursting into tears. Yup. Today was a strange day for everyone.  
  
Having felt the sharp end of a pointy stick, the boy jumps up and looks around, rubbing his side. "What in the hell made you do that!?!" he asked. Zero smirked in amusement. "To wake you up. Hey, it worked, right?" "Well, yeah, but that REALLY HURT!" The boy rubs his side and glares back at Zero. "Why are you here anyway?!" "Now THAT is... A secret." Zero said coyly, wagging his finger. He had to dodge the impending fwap.  
  
Juno sweatdrops, and blinks a few times as he witnesses the female in her state. "Perhaps I am inducing shock in them all..." Juno's reply was just a whimper and something along the lines of "God help me, this is one F***** UP nightmare..." The bureaucrat smiles, as always, to the female and tries to reassure her. "I assure you that my presence is material, and not astral, as that of a nightmare." "THAT DOES NOT HELP." Came a muffled reply. Juno sweat dropped, the ever present smile playing on his face.  
  
Meanwhile, Zero hit his comm. "Juno, how goes your end?" Juno looks to his communicator. "A but difficult, but a success overall. I have located the female, yet I seem to be inducing shock. Perhaps you would have been adequate in this case." "Blah blah, mumbo jumbo... OK, just meet me at HQ." Zero said. He plucked the boy up again. "C'mon, kid. Time to set a few things straight." "........" Juno scowled at his comm for about 2.5 seconds before smiling again, proving he HAD to be on Prozac. Juno neared the female and extended his hand. "We need to rendezvous with Zero. Make haste, and take my hand."  
  
The boy looked to Zero, getting some backbone. "What the... where are we headed now!?" "You'll see." Was the only reply the boy got as Zero teleported. 


	2. Chapter 2

Insanity in a Box  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Zero and his passenger rematerialized in a metal building full of computers, robots, and Reploids. He glanced at Juno with amusement on his face as the beaurocratic appeared, the female stuck on his shoulder. "Have a problem did we?" Zero asked. The female stared at him. "OK, hell froze over, and this IS a dream." "......Is not." Zero grumbled. "Is too!" "NOT!" "TOO!" Juno tilted his head, watching the both of them. "Perhaps I should accommodate myself to this. Seems likely it shall happen often."  
  
The boy looked around nervously, almost completely in shock. "This is the... no... can't..." His eyes widen immensly. "I need answers!!!" Zero glanced over. "Trust me, you'll get them." He said. He then turned back to the squabble and delivered a hard pinch. "NOT!" "..Ow. that hurt." The female griped. Zero gave a satisfied grin and turned to Juno. "So, should we get X and Trigger?" Zero asked. Juno sniffed indignantly at Trigger's name. "Trigger?" Juno scoffed. "If you must." "Trigger's here too!?!?" The boy almost passes out again at this. It was too much for him. "Yeah, he's here too," Zero pointed out. "What's so wrong about that?" "Lots of things... LOTS OF THINGS!" "Tell 'em to Juno. I don't give a damn and I gotta go get X and Trigger. Ta!" Zero said, scurrying out. The female finally got down and sat with a plunk. "Shit. This is one big paradox." She said. She looked at Juno. "Oh, and I don't want your job." The boy grumbles a bit, looking to Zero. "He's such a smartass..." Juno looks at the female, then at the boy, then to where Zero was. "Fine. Leave me to explain this." That might help." The female said, drily. Seeing she wasn't in any immediate danger, she was obviously getting a bit too smart for her own good. Juno glared at the female, though still smiling. "Are you certain you are prepared for the answer?" "Well if we aren't now, we might as well go home." The boy was getting aggravated by all this waiting. "Tell uuuuuussss. Please." The female said quickly. "What the flying fark is going on?" Juno scratched the back of his head as he glared ahead. He had hoped Zero would explain everything. "The story is long, and you both seem exhausted. Please rest in our accommodations." "Quit stalling!" The boy was obviously ready for answers. "Why did you drag us here?" "Tell us please. We're not tired! more like annoyed and demanding answers because we've just been attacked by psychos and we have a right to know AND I'M TRYING TO BE CIVIL!" The female said. Juno sweatdrops nervously. He obviously didn't want this kind of pressure. "I'm afraid I am not the one authorized to discuss those answers." "Why can't you tell us Juno?" the boy asks, looking into Juno's eyes. The girl looked at him quietly, before actually quieting down. "It's something big. I don't think he can tell us." The boy looked to his netsibling, and blinked a few times. "Sis? What do you mean?" "She is correct," Juno responded. "It is not my authorization to discuss this with you." "You don't know how." The female said, leaning back. "Great, we're stuck with viruses and psychos hunting our asses." The boy simply blinked, looked at the two of them, and slumped down, looking to the floor. "This is unreal. Who can tell us Juno?" Juno shook his head. "I cannot tell you." "......Boy, your help-DANCING MONKEY!" The female was soon distracted by watching Data, who had entered the room. Juno scowled at the chimp. The chimp caught the boy's eye, as he watched it dance. "Not you too!!" He nearly fell over. Juno simply sweatdropped and glared at the chimp. "Your presence isn't necessary, chimp." "Eeekeek! I'm just trying to help everyone relax!" The chimp protested. "......Hoooo boy." The female sweatdropped. "This is gonna get more disturbing than Zombies Ate My Neighbors. And that game was VERY STRANGE." "Zombies Ate My Neighbors was just wrong..." added the boy. He continues watching Data as he wonders how the thing can keep dancing. "Your dancing does not assist the situation at hand." Juno continued glaring at Data. "Noone's yelling anymore. Eekeek!" Data scurried onto the boy's shoulder to avoid getting blasted. "Though the concept of zapping Zombies with a hedgeclipper and watergun WAS fun.... Those killer dolls SCARED ME." The female said, shuddering. Looking to his shoulder, the boy chuckled a bit. "Come on Juno. He means well." He smiles to Data. "Perhaps," responded Juno, "but his presence aids us not." There was a sudden screech from the female as she chased a Servbot out of the blue. "GIVE. BACK. MY. WALLET!!!!!!!" The female fairly snarled. The Servbot squealed and fled, the female in persuit. Juno PALED. "Keekeekee..." Data sweatdropped as well. The boy sweatdrops as well. "Are there more of those things around?" He looks around, guarding his wallet. Juno didn't say much of anything, besides mumbling to himself. "I hope they are confident in the selection of these two..."  
  
After five minutes, Zero returned, dragging the female, who was clutching the servbot in a tug of war match over the wallet. Behind Zero were three blue robots, one in two-tone blue spandex, one in blue armor, made of similair metal as Zero's, and one that appeared quite human, with brown hair, and no helmet, but blocky armor. Juno shot the third robot a deathglare. "We're baaaacckkk!" Zero announced. "MY WALLET." The female snarled. There was a universal sweatdrop. The boy looked around, his eyes widening at the sight of the three 'Megamen'. "Okay Zero. Explain this to us. Juno won't, so you have to." X looked to the boy, then to Zero. "This boy... he is one of them?! What the hell?" "Hey, you KNEW, so don't be an idiot, X." Zero said, gently smacking him. Trigger sweatdropped. "We aren't totally sure, except that our different world are being messed with very badly." Trigger said, taking Data. "As far as we CAN tell, Sigma's the one behind it." Zero said, frankly. "...VICTOLY!" The female cheered, taking her wallet back. The Servbot whimpered until she handed it a dollar bill, sweatdropping. "...Uhm.. go buy yourself a snack." She said. The Servbot cheered and scurried off. ".....Does she even pay attention?" Trigger asked. Zero merely shrugged. The boy's eyes widened hearing the name Sigma. "Sigma? You mean that freak that attacked me in my very own home?!" "Yeah, that freak that attacked you in your very own home. Who do you think we were talking about?!" Zero asked harshly. "Dammit! I'm not here for mindgames! Just give us some answers!" "Mr. Clean clone sucks." The female stated blatantly. "......Your pretty damn bold when not being chased by things out to inflict harm on you, aintcha?" Zero asked. "..................................Do shut up." The female grumbled. Zero smirked. "Zero, what's your problem?" The boy stood up to Zero, surprisingly. "This isn't exactly an everything day for us, ya know! You could cut us some slack!" "Stand down." X ordered. "You'll get your answers soon enough." "Soon. OK. ....It's soon now. Tell me." The female said. Trigger shook his head. "God. She's as bad as Zero." Trigger muttered. "What is THAT supposed to mean!?" "God made two of you. Why is beyond my comprehension." "........" "........" "I could hurt him." Zero said, looking at the boy and girl. The girl shrugged. "Your call." Trigger only wondered what he and the others did to deserve this. "I don't care what you do Zero, just tell us what we want to know!" The boy became increasingly impatient. X sighs. "Look, we'll all get the answers we want soon enough. And soon does NOT mean 3 seconds after I say this..." He glares to the female. "Keekee! What's with the bickering? Everyone relax!" Data says as he begins to dance yet again. Everyone glares at the dancing chimp as he sweatdrops and stops slowly. "...I say we MOB THE MONKEY!" The female said. Zero discreetly knocked her on her back. "You need sedatives, you. And for now, chill. Both of you. X, tell them what you can for now." Zero said. "If you do, I'll give you a cookie later." "........I took that wrong." The female sweatdropped. "....We are not gay." Zero said, looking the the female warily. The female blinked. "OK." She said, gulping. The boy looks to the chimp and motions it over to his shoulder. "Come on. At least I like ya." The chimp nods and jumps up. X sweatdrops. "Damn, why does everyone think that? Anyway, I'll tell you what I can, but that's not much." "It's an answer... and right now, ANYTHING WORKS..." the boy said impatiently. "Well, atleast we'll find out why the fark Sigma tried killing my brother and why a Zero Virus tried... To.. Uhm.. ..I forgot." The female looked thoughtful. "Are those things perverted?" "....." Zero blinked. "I have no idea...." Trigger shrugged. "Do not ask me, I am merely a bystander." Trigger said. Megaman nodded agreement. X shrugged as well. "All I know is that for some reason Sigma is after the two of you. Something about being the 'dimensional alternates', or something. Confusing shit..." The boy blinked. "Alternates? Who the hell am I an alternate of? Signas? Double?" Universal sweatdropping ensued. Oh yes. "Actually... you'd be more like Data." Zero said, snickering. "Liar. Maybe Teasel Bonne...." The female sweatdropped. The pirate in question popped his head in. "Did someone call me?" Teasel asked. "...Go away. Noone called you." Zero said. Teasel shrugged and popped back out. ".....Well, that was... Odd. Two bucks says my alt is a metool, bro." The female laughed. More Universal Sweatdropping ensued. Megaman elbowed Juno a bit. "Don't you have something to say?" He asked. Juno sweatdropped. "What would I have to add to this?" "Sis..." the little brother said, "if anyone were a mettool, I think your twin would fit nicely..." The female fell over laughing. Meanwhile, Megaman gave Juno a LOOK. "YOU KNOW..." Megaman said, crossing his arms. Trigger glanced over. "Getting Juno to admit anything is impossible. He's stubborn." Trigger said blatantly. "I see dead people." The female said at Trigger. "....I am NOT DEAD." "You might wind up that way of you aren't careful." "........." Trigger groaned. The boy looked to Data. "I didn't understand one bit of that..." Data sweatdropped. "Keee..." Juno looked at them all. "I know, but it is not my place to tell." "Yeah it is!" Megaman said, flailing. "I don't wanna know." The female remarked. "All i know is that I'm confused as all shit, and that video games are real. THE GROWNUPS LIED." "Well, if video games are real," the boy said, "then tell me how to get to the Sonic part." "If you're going for the reasons I think you are," Zero said, "then I'll make sure you don't go." The boy turns red, and gets defensive. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!" "No making babies with Amy Rose." The female coughed. "....Pervert." Trigger muttered. "Oh, like you can talk Trigger! You're trying to sneak a peek at Roll all the time!" the boy snapped. Juno sweatdrops throughout the whole thing, not really sure he should say anything. "........." Trigger was soon silenced. "Anyhow, Fox.." Zero began. The boy listens. "Fox? You call me Fox?" Juno nods. "That is your name, right?" "Well, yeah, but... oi..." "That's what your known as. Fox. Anyhow, Juno has something he needs to tell you." Zero said, smirking at the Beaurocratic. "...." The female hid under a table before it got ugly. Juno sweatdrops again. "Why must I discuss this? You know everything as well!" "Just say it Juno. Won't hurt," suggested X. Fox looked to Juno, looking like a lost puppy. "Please tell us Juno..." "It's your place, Juno!" Megaman said reassuringly. Juno scratches the back of his head, his ever-smiling face looking nervous. "But how would I begin?" "Just tell us Juno!" Fox was getting impatient. "Juno..." X prodded. "Just say it.." "From the end of the beginning!" The female said. "You be quiet. You aren't helping." Trigger chastized. Juno merely sweatdropped at the comment. "Well then," he looked to Fox, "what do you want to know?" "I wanna know why Sigma is after me, and why that presumed perverted Zero Virus is after my sister!" Fox asked impatiently. The female crept out and circled Juno, studying him intensely as he talked. Zero soon yanked her away. Juno began his answer, but not before a warning. "Before I begin, remember that this could be difficult to take in." "Just get to it!!!" Fox was getting anxious... VERY anxious. "Just SPILL, silky-hair!" The female said. Zero clamped his hand over her mouth. Juno took a deep breath, and began. "Sigma is after Fox because he is, in a certain way, the alternate of X over there." Fox's jaw dropped. "... you're kidding..." "Nope, Kiddo. Bona-fide X clone thinger." Zero said. Trigger nodded. "It is possible that your spirits were cut from the same material." "Spirits?" Fox looked confused, but that was a natural look for him. "What do you mean?" Juno continued. "Your sister, on the other hand, is the same way, only with me." "Kinda like soulbonds..." The female finally said after Zero moved his hand. "Quite. What is the problem is, because you are like X, and she's like Juno, is, people wanna kill you." Trigger said. The female made a face. "Terrific." Fox sighs. "This is great. Now, because we're LIKE someone... we have enemies." "You think YOU have it rough?" X asked. "I have to fight the guy all the time." "Yeah, but you have that!" Fox points to the X-Buster on X's arm. "Shiny." The female remarked. "Atleast you aren't like someone who GETS KILLED CAUSE HE GOES PSYCHO!!!" "....Hey, he's back, isn't he??" Trigger said, flailing. "That is not my point." The female retorted. "And we're also not ARMED to take on such things!" Fox added. "Then you better get ready, kiddo," Zero said as he smirked, "'cause it's not gettin any easier." "Oh great..." "Hey, X, what was the female's name again? I keep forgetting." Trigger said. He glanced at his arm. "....I am NOT your chewtoy." "Suffer." X looks to Zero. "He would know, not me." Juno sweatdrops. He knows, but isn't telling. He's not starting up anything else. "Tell us Zero!" Fox asked curiously. "....Why me?" Zero blinked. "Make the Monkey do it!" "Keekee! Okay!" Data jumped from Fox's shoulder and walked over to the female. "Her name is Andrea, or Andy for short." X snickers. "Is that a fact?" He's soon bitten by Fox. "Ow! What the..." "Don't pick on my sister..." Andy smirked. "Fox, X is not Stick." Andy dodged the resulting fwap from Fox. X pulls his arm away, holding it. "You'd best not damage me." "Like you'd do anything about it?" Fox retorted. "Shut it..." "If you children won't play nice I'll have to seperate you." Andy said demurely. Zero blinked. "So should we take them to the others now?" Zee asked. Trigger and Megaman shrugged. X shrugged as well, but remarked, "Be sure to warn the others of what they've gotten themselves into..." Fox growled. "You're asking me to gnaw your ankles, you know that?" "You're a disturbed kid..." remarked Zero. "Atleast he won't reinitialize you people." Andy remarked. "...Don't even JOKE like that." Trigger said. "Is fun!" "...Juno, she's stranger then you are." Fox laughs quietly, then looks to X. "Remember, that's my sister. Better be nice to me." X smirks. "Heh, you're a strange kid." "I learned from the best!" "Your sister taught you well then." X smirked. X soon met a shoe to the face. Thrown, of course. Andy snorted and settled back down. "......Good aim!" Trigger chuckled. Fox laughs out loud, truly enjoying that. "Nice shot Sis!" he cheered. A shoe flew in Fox's direction, courtesy of X. "I'll show you nice shot." "Alright, why don't you two get suited up? The rest of us can get Signas and Alia!" Megaman said. "Suited... up?" Fox had a curious look about him. "Do you mean... us?" X smirked. "No, he means Trigger and Juno..." "Oh, ok." "... it was sarcasm Fox..." 


End file.
